Cupcakes
by iwastetimechasingcars
Summary: Amu should not make cupcakes on Ikuto's birthday, it only brings trouble. One shot


**A/N: Woot! My third one shot up! Oh, the Japanese characters mean cupcakes. I got this idea from my 'I heart cupcakes stage' I am in at the moment. So…. Enjoy!**

カップはケーキ

"Amu-chan! Wake up! Wake up!" Ran cheered as Su and Dia tried to wake up the pinkette from her slumber

"5 more minutes" Amu grumbled as she crawled under her sheets for warmth and protection. Yup, this month was December, and a cold one at that.

"You don't have 5 minutes! Ikuto's birthday is today~nya!" And, with that, Amu bolted upright and stared at the little cat chara who was floating in the air next to Miki.

"Today is what?" Amu said falling out of bed and landing on her butt

"Clumsy as ever" Miki muttered low enough for no one in particular to hear

"Ikuto's birthday~ Nya!" Yoru repeated.

"What time is it?" Amu asked looking at Su

"11 o'clock desu!" Su said cheerfully. Wow, either she reeeeeeeaaaally over slept, or pulled an all nighter

"Okay, Ikuto usually comes around mid day, so if I make this, I can go to the store across the street for 10 minutes….." Amu blabbered on

"Well, he's with Utau shopping now, so he'll come a little later than usual~nya" Yoru explained. He was being unusually helpful at the moment.

"O…..k" Amu said getting out of her blanket but instantly regretting it from the cold in the bedroom.

"What are you going to do, Amu-chan?" Dia asked

"Hm, good question" Amu, herself was confused about the gift she planned to make.

"How about you bake him something desu?" Su asked

"Bake him what? A cupcake?" Amu said sarcastically

"I haven't seen Ikuto eat a cup cake in a while…" Yoru said trailing his sentence off

"You actually expect me to bake?" Amu laughed at herself, but the charas didn't find it funny one bit. They actually took her seriously.

"We expect you to make a chocolate cupcake, with blue icing and make it into the shape of a cat face" Miki said in monotone. Her artistic skills just flew at her and it her like bullets.

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

…

"We don't even have the ingredients, plus, I know I'm gonna burn something, and…." Amu trailed off hiding her face

"And?" Yoru asked her

"Its embarrassing" she mumbled.

"Looks like a time for a chara change!" Ran cheered as Amu's hair, which didn't have a clip, now had a heart.

"Hm! Okay! Yoru! Go stall Ikuto until 1 o'clock!" Amu sang with a smile. Yoru stared at her oddly before flying off. Amu closed the curtains and looked in her closet for something girly and frilly. Yeah, not her style, but this is a Ran character change we are talking about.

Once she was done, lets say, Ran got to her and made her bed FAST, almost faster than an average teenager texts in a minute. Miki, Su and Dia stared at her.

"Su! Switch!" Ran sang. Su giggled

"Character change!" Su said happily as the heart clip changed to a clover.

"Chips! Syrup! Whip!" Amu sang as she twirled downstairs into the kitchen.

"Amu-chan! There _are_ ingredients!" Ran said as she looked in the fridge and cabinets. Amu walked over and grabbed the ingredients needed, until her phone rang.

"Mushi Mushi!" Amu sang happily. (A/N: WTF moment. O.O)

"_Amu-chan?" _Amu knew that voice. Rima.

"Hi Rima! Ohayo!"

"_You seem happy" _

"Cuz today is Ikuto's birthday! And I'm making cupcakes!" Wow. Could she not sense that Rima was getting mad?

_Click_

"Maybe the call dropped" Amu said as she put her phone down and got those cupcake maker things, a bowl and a whisk

In the matter of minutes, Amu had already made the mix and was putting them in the oven. Miki had already made sketches of how the cupcakes should look, Ran was cheering Amu on, and Dia was just watching.

-20 seconds later—

"Ran! Su! This is not my character!" Amu yelled chasing the green and pink chara around the house.

"Amu-chan! If you don't buy Ikuto's gift now, you won't have time! He will be coming in an hour and a half" Miki said as Amu stopped dead in her tracks.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Hurry up! Where's my coat!" Amu shrieked running around the living room

"Amu! You're other shoe desu!" Su said flying around

"Go! Go! Amu-chan!" Ran cheered…again

Dia and Miki stayed silent.

…

…

…

…

…

3 minutes l8r

Amu grabbed her keys and ran out the door with her charas following behind. She crossed the street and walked into the small store of AWESOMENESS! (Seriously, that's what its called)

She walked isle, after isle for 20 minutes until finding a stuffed cat toy. Yup, it cheesey, but wouldn't you be desperate at the moment?

"Amu-chan! Its perfect!" Miki said as the 4 charas tried to lift it up.

"Don't lift it up, idiots! Other people are here" Amu snatched the toy away from them and walked to the line.

-10 minutes l8r-

Amu Walked back inside the house and took the cupcakes out of the oven carefully. But she almost dropped them, they came out of the oven. They're fukin hot! I mean, they _are_ straight out of the oven

"What time is it?" Amu asked preparing the icing.

"12:25" Miki, Su, Ran and Dia said altogether

"NANI!" Amu yelled, "Miki! Character change!" The small clip changed to the spade as she began to skillfully ice the cupcakes to make them look like a cat face.

-20 minutes later-

"Done!" Miki and Amu cheered as they began to put the cupcakes on a separate plate. Ran and Dia began to put dishes in the sink as Su cleaned the kitchen. Amu put a blue candle on the plain cupcake in the middle and lit it up the candle. The house was warm from the baking. She took a step back to admire her work.

"Ikuto! Wait! I, um…er… want Taiyaki!"

The sound of a sliding door and closing, paired with Yoru's voice caused Amu to jump.

"Yoru, I will get you Taiyaki later" Ikuto tried to reason with Yoru. Su and Ran gave Amu a pen and paper. Amu quickly wrote a 'happy birthday' on one side, folded it in half and put 'To: Ikuto' on he other side while she put it infront of the pate of cupcakes. (A/N: She's hiding cause she doesn't want to be seen by him in girly clothes)

She hid behind the couch with her charas following behind her as she heard foot steps come down the stairs.

"But Ikuto~nya, I want Taiyaki!" Yoru whined

"I will get it later Yoru, besides; Utau said she was going to pick me up in half an hor. Such a mood killer" Ikuto said as he saw the plate of cupcakes with the note addressed to him. He picked up the note and read it over while he looked at one of the cupcakes, "Well, looks like she couldn't make it" he said sadly grabbing one cupcake with a face that was similar to 'o_o' because of the cat design icing

"Eat it ~nya!" Yoru cheered. Ikuto stared at the cupcake as he bit into it.

"This is good" Ikuto said taking another bite. Amu found this as a chance to sneak away and change, but Yoru was too loud. He's lucky he's so adorable.

"He liked it ~Nya!" Yoru cheered behind Ikuto making him turn around. Amu froze when she saw Ikuto look at her. Then she blushed about a good shades of red and tried to run upstairs, but then almost tripped.

"Clumsy as ever strawberry" Ikuto chuckled to himself

"Happy Birthday Ikuto! My charas have a gift for you!" Amu said. "Cheer your butts off and I'll be back" she whispered to her charas.

"Happy!" Ran started waving her pom poms

"Birthday!" Miki sang waving Pom poms that appeared out of nowhere

"Ikuto!" Su and Dia cheered waving their own pom poms. They began to do a weird dance as Amu ran into her room and changed

-5 minutes later-

"Come on Miki," Ran said tiredly, "Almost done" she tried to flip Miki, but was just too tired

"Rima! I got to go!... cuz you tired out my charas with your ranting of how I didn't make cupcakes for your birthday!... Su character changed on me when you called!... Rima! Don't be mad! No! Rima! Do't hang up! I'll get Nagi after you! Yes, now I'll meet you at the café later. In about half an hour. Rima! You talk too much" ´Amu said coming downstairs, closing her phone. She had a black tank top over a red sleeved shirt and wore black skinny jeans and red knee high converse.

"Amu-chan!" Ran said began to float towards her slowly, "Help me….." Amu caught the poor chara before she had a chance to fall.

"You guys didn't have to cheer the whole time, you know" Amu said grabbing her other charas. They stared at her angrily. She sweat dropped as Ikuto placed a finger under her chin and lifted her face to make eye contact. Amu blushed as she realized how close their faces were.

"You baked cupcakes just for me Amu-_koi_?" Ikuto smirked. Amu blushed more, if possible.

"Ran and Su forced me to do them" Amu said

"No they didn't ~Nya! You suggested cupcakes!" Yoru said as Amu blushed more while Ikuto smirked, again

"So you baked cupcakes for me? And iced them perfectly?" Ikuto put his face closer.

_**Slam!**_

Ikuto tore his gaze away from Amu and looked at Utau who was at the door way.

"We just fixed the door too…." Amu said sweatdropping.

"Aaaaaaammmmmuuuuuuuu" Utau said stretching every letter

"You're in trouble now" Ikuto whispered in her ear

A/N: Yeah, I just put this up for randomness. And to make things better, I made carrot cupcakes today! They were goooooood. Then I threw my phone when I was asleep. It was funny.


End file.
